RandomToons: Back in Real World
'RandomToons: Back in Real World 'is a 2006 American live-action/animated adventure fantasy comedy film directed by Joe Dante (live-action) and Don Bluth (animation). The film is being based on the most-beloved ''RandomToons franchise. The film is produced by Fox 2000 Pictures, 20th Century Fox Animation, RandomToons Studios, Regency Enterprises, and Village Roadshow Pictures, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The films follows the RandomToons gang characters are accidentally teleported to the real world, which they have to team up with Livia Strong to stop a businessman out to destroy them. The film was released in theaters on August 18, 2006 with mixed-to-positive critical reception. Plot Coming soon! Cast Live-Action * Christina Ricci as Livia Strong * Justin Long as Mark Booth * Anne Hathaway as Carlie Petty * Colin Firth as Zain Gennedy, a corrupted person who plans to erase the RandomToons ''from history. ''Coming soon! Voice * Billy West as Keon the Fox * Frank Welker as Squeaker * Kath Soucie as Jeannie * Tress MacNeille as Roselyn and Tina the Cat * Joe Alaskey as Jaquan * Tara Strong as Jenny the Mouse, Payten, and Jackie * Tom Kenny as Doggier and Goober * Jim Cummings as Tempo and Mike the Goose * Dan Castellaneta as Howler Production Development Following the release of RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever! ''in 2001, Kath Soucie, the voice of Jeannie, stated that a sequel is unlikely, despite the film's successful box office performance. She said "I think that they are talking about doing that, but I haven't signed up for anything. We just feel like we've told so many stories, and ''RandomToons ''exists so well in this short 11-minute form." On April 24, 2001, Nova Young was announced that another ''RandomToons film is in development and was slated for an unspecified 2005 release. The announcement led some journalists to believe it was a sequel to RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever!, but Young clarified that it was a separate film which it would be similar to Who Framed Roger Rabbit and other live-actions/animated films such as The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Don Bluth, the director of The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Anastasia, was set to direct for animation in Back in Real World. 20th Century Fox eventually asked Joe Dante to direct for live action in Back in Real World. He agreed to direct Back in Real World. Coming soon! Animation The animation of the film is outsourced to Yowza! Animation. Also, the animated elements are made by a hand-drawn animated software, Toon Boom Animation. Filming Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Music Unlike the first film had music, which was composed by Alan Silvestri, the music production was supervised, conducted, and composed by John Debney. The music production was recorded, mixed, edited, and created at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California and 20th Century Fox's Newman Scoring Stage in Los Angeles, California. Release RandomToons: Back in Real World was originally planned for a 2005 release as a direct-to-video film. However, on January 4, 2002, 20th Century Fox announced in an article by The Hollywood Reporter that the film will have its official wide release in theaters on March 31, 2006, but in August 2004, it was later pushed to August 18, 2006 for make way for Fox's another film, Ice Age: The Meltdown. The film was theatrically released in the United States on August 18, 2006. Home media RandomToons: Back in Real World ''was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on December 12, 2006. The film includes trailers for 20th Century Fox films and a teaser trailer of ''The Simpsons Movie, which it was released on July 27, 2007. The film, along with the rest of RandomToons films, is now available on Disney+ on November 12, 2019 Video game A 2006 video game based on the film was developed and published by Vivendi Games, and the Wii version was released shortly after the launch of the system. Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the film's trailer transcripts, go here. Category:Films